Dangerous Experiments
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Ed is found in bloody water at the edge of Yozenai. Roy is determined to find Claire, the girl that did this to his suboordinate, but, what happens when Claire's experiments go a little out of proportion? Will Ed make it out alive? Parental!Roy-Ed. Non-Yaoi. Rated T
1. Pain and Suffering

A/N: Please no flames. This is my first Parental!Roy-Ed story. I'm really nervous of how it will turn out. Please don't hate! It's my first one!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I would make an Ed and Al clone for every fangirl. And, If I owned FMA, Roy and Riza would get married and adopt the Elrics.

Do not fret, this is Post-2003. Ed is NOT in the Black Gate. Al has his body.

Chapter 1: Pain and Suffering.

"Bye Al. I'll be back in a few hours" Edward Elric told his younger brother, Alphonse Elric. He left the inn the two were staying in. He had decided to walk to work that day. It was a picture-perfect day. Ed was enjoying the nice weather as he walked. However, he was so close to the Central military base, when something, or someone, slammed into his side. When Ed stood up, the thing slammed into him again, this time, pressing him against the wall. He squirmed to get free, but the thing wasn't going to go down without a fight. Ed felt a sting in his arm. He looked at his left arm and saw a syringe sticking out of it. Ed's eyes widened as he turned his head to the front again. A young woman, who looked no older than 17 or 18 was standing in front of him. She smirked, and pressed on the syringe. "Good night, Fullmetal Alchemist." she said, as Ed's eyes wavered, then shut.

*a few hours later*

Alphonse paced back and forth. Ed had been gone longer than he thought. 'He probably got into a long argument with the colonel', he thought, just to stay posotive. Alphonse left the inn, and started walking towards the military base. Once there, he headed straight for Roy's office. 'Weird. I thought Brother got into a long argument with him, but I don't hear Brother yelling' Al thought. He opened the colonel's office and was surprised to not see Ed. "Oh, hello Alphonse" Roy said. "Where's your brother? He was suppose to deliver a report today" Roy said. "You mean, you haven't seen him?" Alphonjse said. "No. Wait, why?" Roy asked, standing up. "Brother said he was coming here and would be back in a few hours. I thought he got in a long argument with you, so I wasn't worried, but now I am" Alphonse said. "Let me get my subbordinates, and we can go search for him" Roy said. Alphonse nodded, and followed Roy out of the room.

When Ed came to, he was in an unfamilier place. His wrists were bound in a way so he couldn't use his alchemy, his legs were bound tightly. "So, you finally wake up. It's about time" the same voice from earlier said. Ed looked around. The girl came in front of him. "Hello. It's good to see you're awake" she said. "Who are you?" Ed asked. "Just a simple alchemist with a few twists and turns here and there." the girl replied. "Who are you?" Ed asked again. "Oh, my name? You can call me Claire." the girl said. She walked to a table, and picked up a long strip of cloth. She walked back over to Ed, knelt down, and gagged him. "Can't have you talking when you need to listen" Claire said. "I know a lot about you. And, you are very important to some people. Make a noise, if you can, if I mention anyone in particular, m'kay?" Claire asked. She started to list names. "Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Maria Ross, hmm, I'm missing someone...Oh! Now I know, Alphonse Elric" At the mention of Al, Ed's eyes widened a bit. He tyried to say "You better not do ANYTHING to my little brother" but it was all muffled. Claire smirked at this. She transmuted a knife from the ground and walked towards Ed again. She started slashing him on his arm, his leg, his chest, basically everywhere. Ed wasn't going to give her the pleasure of him screaming. "You are no fun at all, are you?" Claire asked. She dropped the knife for a while, and started to kick Ed. Ed winced with every kick. He had to stay alive for Al. Claire wound up her leg, and gave a hard kick to Ed's gut. Claire head cracking, and Ed's muffled scream. Claire smirked at this. Ed was now laying in a small, but growing, pool of blood. Claire picked up the knife again, and began slashing him al over again. Enjoying his pain, Claire kept slashing away, until she heard voices in the distance. She stopped slashing. She quickly ran to the table again, and grabbed her syringe. It was filled with a clear liquid. She stuck it into Ed's shoulder and pressed. Ed's screams and whimpers were still muffled by the gag. Claire kept looking over her shoulder. The contents of the syringe were gone. She put it into her pocket, and stuck the knife into Ed's side. Ed screamed in pain, but, of course, it was muffled. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the pain. "Goodbye for now, Fullmetal Alchemist" Claire said. She looked past her table and smirked. 'I knew this place was fantastic to put him' she said. There was a river just below them. She dragged Ed's body across the floor, leaving a trail of blood. She managed to push him into the river, just as Roy, Al, Riza, and the others showed up. Claire ran off.  
"Brother!" Alphonse yelled. He ran to the ledge. Roy grasped Alphonse's hand. "Let me go! Brother! He needs me!" Alphonse screeched, trying to get free of Roy's grasp. "Alphonse. The current is too rough for you" Riza tried to reason with him. "Brother was thrown in there! He'll die if I don't go and get him!" Alphonse screeched. "Pleasde! Let me go and get him!" Alphonse begged. Roy wouldn't let go of Alphonse. "Riza. Watch over Alphonse. I need to find out where this river leads. Take Alphonse back to Headquarters. I'll find Fullmetal and take him there" Roy said. "Sir!" Riza said, saluting. Roy ran off, following the river.

Roy kept following the seemingly endless river. At the edge of a little town named Yozenai was where the river ended. Roy ran to the edge of the river. There, lying in red and blue water, was Ed. He was unconcious, and he had gotten more wounds from the current slamming him against the floor of the river. Roy picked him up carefully and untied his bindings and gag. When the gag was removed, Ed started coughing up small ammounts of blood. Roy held the boy close. He had been worried about Fullmetal for so long. And now, here he was. He was severely injured, and was still bleeding a bit, and he had just finished coughing up small ammounts of blood onto his shirt. "A-Alphonse" Ed coughed. "He's alright, Fullmetal. I can't take you back to Central just yet. It's too far and you're too injured. Luckily, Yozenai has a hospital. I'll take you there, and I'll be staying with you until your injuries are almost gone." Roy said. He stepped out of the water and started walking to Yozenai's hospital. Once in the hospital, Ed was taken into the surgery room because of his broken ribs. Roy sat in the waiting room for a few hours, until a doctor came out. "How is he?" Roy asked. "He has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg. Along with that, he's lost quite a bit of blood. We gave a few painkillers, and, he's resting now, but even the painkillers we gave him won't help that much. He'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up" The doctor explained. "Can I see him?" Roy asked. "Sure. Just, when he wakes up, be gentle." the doctor said. Roy nodded, and walked to Ed's room. It pained him to see Fullmetal like this. He felt so weak, so useless. Ed was just a teenager. He didn't need to be going through all of this. Roy sat down in one of the chairs in the room. He decided to take a small nap. When he woke up a half hour later, Edward was staring at him.

A/N: How's that for a start? So mkuch Ed-abuse I know. But, there is *sob sob* still more of that to come, if you remember Claire injected him with something. This is a Non-Yaoi Parental!Roy-Ed story. You lookin' fo Roy-Ed Yaoi? I dun write OR read that shizzo!

Until Chapter Two! 


	2. Horrid Illusions

A/N: 4 posotive reveiws in 1 night? *le gasp* How is that possible? Oh! Before I forget, Happy Easter! Also, I'm introducing a new OC. Her name's Chani and she moved to Yozenai shortly after Alphonse was born. She was Trisha's best friend, and doesn't know that she's dead. Watch Ed react to her... Mwahahahahahahahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own...

"How are you doing, Fullmetal?" Roy asked. "Ugh, I feel horrible" Ed said, closing his eyes. "Where are we, anyway?" he asked. "Yozenai" Roy answered. Ed's eyes shot open. "THAT far from Central!" he practically yelled. He tried sitting up, but laid back down in pain. "Easy, Fullmetal." Roy said. "I have to get back to Alphonse" Ed said. He kept trying to sit up, but kept going down in pain. "Not in your current state. You have a few broken ribs, your arm is broken, and so is your leg. You aren't leaving, Fullmetal" Roy said. "B-But, Claire! She's in Central and she'll go after Alphonse if I'm not there!" Ed said frantically. He looked worried. "Easy. Riza's looking after him while I'm here with you. You know, you been through so much. You're a teenager who's trying to- STOP TRYING TO SIT UP! YOU'LL ONLY RESULT IN HURTING YOURSELF EVEN MORE!" Roy interrupted himself. Ed just stared at Roy. "Now, as I was saying, You're a teenager doing an adult's work. It's not suppose to be like that. You have quite a while until then. You should live your life as a teen and not as an adult" Roy said calmly. Ed looked away. "Fulmetal...Alphonse has his body back. You can stop trying to work so hard." Roy said. A nurse came in. Roy and Ed both looked at her. Ed gaped. "Chani?" he said. "Hey there, Edward. Haven't seen you in a long time. How's Alphonse?" Chani asked. "Al? Oh, he's doing fine. We both are, actually" Ed said. "You don't look like you're doing fine" Chani said. "Yeah well, that's a different story" Ed said. "How's Trisha doing?" Chani then asked. Ed froze comepletely. He had almost forgotten that Chani and his mother were best friends. "Did I say something wrong?" Chani asked. "Chani...Our mother...she died" Ed said quietly, looking at the blanket covering him. "Trisha's dead?" Chani said, surprised. "And...Alphonse and I...we did Human Transmutation just to see her smile again, but we failed. I lost my left leg, and Alphonse lost his entire body. To save him, I sacrificed my right arm and bound his soul to a suit of armor. He stayed like that for a long time. Eveytime I looked at him like that, It was a constant reminder of how I failed and how it was all my fault. I did that to my little brother and I was suppose to protect him. We read about the Philosopher's Stone, and we needed more information, but we couldn't get to it. I became a State Alchemist when I was twelve just so I could fina a way to get Al's body back." Ed said. He went on to explain his and Al's full journey along the way (A/N: I got lazy, okay. Besides, you know the whole fludging story. Why read it if you know it? I just didn't want to type that whole thing.) Roy and Chani listened to Ed, not saying a word. Ed kept repeating that he blamed himself. 'IT WASN'T YOUR FRIKIN FAULT, FULLMETAL!' Roy mentally screamed. Suddenly, Ed stopped talking. He grunted. Roy and Chani stared at him. "Edward, are you alright?" Roy asked. Edward didn't answer. He screamed in pain. He saw Alphonse in the armor. " I thought..." Edward said said. "You thought wrong, Brother! I'm still like this. I hate you for making me like this! I told you that it was dangerous, but you didn't listen to me, did you!" Alphonse screamed at him. "Alphonse, I'm sorry! I really am!" Edward pleaded. "You think I won't hate you if you just keep repeating you're sorry! Sorry won't get my body back, Brother. Sorry can't bring mom back. Sorry can't do anything, Brother!" Alphonse yelled. "Alphonse! Please stop! I know it's all my fault! I'm doing everything I can. Al" Ed pleaded. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Edward! Can you hear me?" Roy asked. Edward seemed to stare right through him. Alphonse morphed into the Nina-Chimera. "You promised that we would play, Little Big Brother." it said. "No...Stop!" Ed begged. The chimera morphed into Hughes. "Hey there Ed! So, how do you feel knowing that it was your knowledge that lead to my death? It was all you. Do you have any shame left?" he asked. Roy slapped Ed across the face, but Ed continued to ignore him. "Edward, answer me!" Roy yelled. Chani had long since left the room to check on other patients, swearing she'd be back soon. Roy shook Ed by his shoulders, and still, Ed was unresponsive to him. All he kept saying was "I'm sorry!" and he was crying. "Edward! Look at me!" Roy yelled. Instead of hearing that, Ed heard "You killed my best friend, Fullmetal! How do you feel now?" Roy made a mental note to scortch Claire next time she showed up.

*Somewhere below Central*

"Excellent job, Claire" Envy said. "You're welcome" Claire said, smiling. Envy treated her perfectly, as long as she tortured who Envy asked her to torture. She had learned of Fullmetal by Envy. "What did you inject him with?" Envy asked. "Just some stuff that'll make him have horrible illusions and horrible nightmares" Claire said. "Perfect" Envy said with a smirk.

*back in Yozenai*

Roy had finally gotten through to Ed and had calmmed him down. Ed was now sleeping peacefully, or what Roy thought was peacefully. Roy was about to take another nap. It had taken him a full hour and it was exausting. Roy had just closed his eyes when Ed yelled out again. "NO! STOP! ALPHONSE! DON'T JUMP!".

A/N: Cliffy, I know xDOh, if you want to know, in Ed's nightmare, Al is about to jump off a cliff. I'm abusing Ed so much xDDD

Until Chapter 3! 


	3. Nightmares

A/N: I'm such an Ed-abuser, aren't I xDDDD Sorry, it's just easy for me to write Parental Roy if I abuse my Eddo-kins. I'M SO SORRY, EDDO-KINS! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this plot. I don't own FMA...CURSES! ENVY! CLAIRE! Go and get FMA for me and the other fans to own RIGHT NOW!

"No, Alphonse! Please! Don't jump!" Ed pleaded in his sleep. Roy sighed. He was going to scorch Claire to ashes next time he saw her. All he wanted to do was sleep. Claire's stupid experiment on Ed wasn't going to let him do that. He was tired because it had taken an hour to get through to and calm Ed down before. Hopefully, this time would be easier. He yawned and stoodup, and walked over to Ed's bedside. "ALPHONSE!" Ed screeched. Tears fell from his closed eyes. Roy shook him a bit. "Edward. Wake up. It's okay. Alphonse is alright" Roy said calmly. Ed opened his eyes with a start. "Alphonse" Ed said again. "It's alright, Edward. Alphonse is safe in Central" Roy said calmly. "He is?" Ed asked. "Yes. And, remember, he has his body, Fullmetal." Roy said, actually giving Ed a small smile. "You aren't mad at me for killing Hughes, right?" Ed asked. "Ed, it wasn't you're fault that Hughes got killed. He found out everything on his own. It was nothing you did. Everything you say is you're fault, isn't your fault. Even with Al and the suit of armor. Even though he didn't want to go through with that Human Transmutation, he stuck with you like the loyal younger brother he is. And how you only cared about getting his body back? All Alphonse wanted first was to get your body normal again. If that isn't loyalty to an older brother, I don't know what is" Roy said, throwing in a small chuckle. Ed gave a small smile. "Thanks Colonel Idiot" Ed said. Roy chuckled. Yeah. Fullmetal was back. Ed went back to sleep. It was peaceful, even for him. Roy said back down aain, and closed his eyes. Finally, another nap. About fory-five minutes into his glorious nap, and his dream about finally marrying Riza, Roy was awakened by another one of Ed's screams. 'What is it now" he thought, walkinng over to Ed's bed again. "Mom" Ed said quietly. 'His mother?' Roy thought. Why would Fullmetal scream if he was dreaming of his mother? Unless,,,It was THAT* dream that Alphonse had told him about. Roy started shaking Ed again. Ed woke up with a start again. "Tell me, Edward. Was it THAT dream?" he asked. "Yeah.. only this time, I didn't have Alphonse with me in the armor" Ed said. Roy noticed that Ed was shaking. "I got an Idea. Why don't you go back to sleep, thinking of something POSOTIVE for once, and I'll go call the military base in Central, and get Alphonse dow here for you. Would you like that?" Roy asked. Ed nodded. Roy left the room and Ed went back to sleep.

*in Central*

Riza picked up the phone in Roy's office. Alphonse was pacing back and forth around the office, and kept mumbling horrid things that might've happened to Ed. "Yeah, he's right here. Hold on" Riza said into the phone. Looking at Alphonse, she said "Alphonse. It's for you". Al nodded, and took the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, Alphonse"  
"Colonel! Where's Brother! Is he alright?"  
"*chuckle* He's doing, well, how can I put it?"  
"What happened? Where are you?"  
"We're in Yozenai. Edward was too injured and Central was too far. We're staying here until at least he can get back on his feet."  
"What happened to him?"  
"When he was pushed into the river, the current slammed him on the floor of the river so many times, it actually broke is arm and leg"  
"What else?"  
"Well, he also has a few broken ribs, and, he had , I guess I would call it a day-mare, and he kept saying he was sorry to you, and to Hughes."  
"And?"  
"He's had two nightmares. The first was one he won't tell me about, but it was about you. The second was THAT nightmare"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"I hate it when he has that nightmare"  
"I do too. It actually pains me to see him like this. He doesn't have to work so hard"  
"I know but you know my brother"  
"Yes. Yes I do. Now for the reason I called. He's really getting worried about you. He's too injured to get out of bed, but it seems he needs to know that you're okay. I have a feeling that he won't feel that you're safe until he actually sees you"  
"What you're saying is, you want me to come down there?"  
"Yep. Basically."Okay. Tell Brother I'll be there soon"  
"Just be careful, Alphonse. Ed's worried that Claire will hurt you because he's not there. Just be safe and careful"  
"Got it"  
"Goodbye"  
"Bye"

Alphonse hung up the phonse. " ? I'm headed to Yozenai. Brother needs me" Riza nodded. "I see. Just be careful" She said. Al nodded, and left.

*back in Yozenai*

Roy walked back in the room, just to find that Ed was screaming yet again. "Colonel!" he screamed. Roy was shocked and confused. How was Ed having a nightmare about him? "Colonel! Wake up, Colonel! Colonel Idiot! Please wake up!" Ed screeched. Wait..What the heck was Edward dreaming about? "Alphonse! Leiutenant Hawkeye! Colonel! Please just wake up!" Ed begged. More tears came from his closed eyes. Roy sat next to Edward onto the bed, and, even knowing it would hurt the boy a bit, pulled him into a hug.** Ed's eyes opened. Why was the colonel hugging him.\ Wait. 'He must've heard my nightmare' Ed told himself. Ed wrapped his automail arm around the colonel, accepting the hug. Pain immediately shot through him. Ed's body tensed. Roy noticed this, and let Ed got, laying him back down. " You sounded like you needed one" was all Roy said. "Thanks" Edward said. "I got a hold of Alphonse. He's coming down here so you don't have to be worried about him anymore": Roy said. "I hope he gets here safe" Ed said silently. 'I do too' Roy thought.

*With Alphonse*

Alphonse was running alongside the same river Roy had followed. Yozenal was just up ahead. He stopped to take a breath. He smiled, seeing how close he was to seeing his brother. He was about to start up again, but felt a stinging pain in his back. "Hello, Alphonse Elric" Claire said behind him.

A/n: So many cliffys, I know. IMMA SORRAH! Well, we saw a lil fluffy P{arental stuffs, didn't we?

Now, for the astericks:  
* THAT dream is the one Ed has in Brotherhood. You know, the one with Trisha, and ended it with the grotesque thing they transmuted saying 'Then why couldn't you make mommy better?'  
** This is just a little hug because Ed needed it. I told you before, I will not write RoyEd yaoi! Roy is 29. Ed is 15. GROW SOME BRAIN, YOU FANS OF ROYED YAOI!

Until Chapter 4! 


	4. A Happy Chapter

A/N: I need to reply to a reveiw on this story:

Victorious-Mind: Hmm... Not to be rude or anything, though at chapter 2, it resembles one of the stories I wrote. Hehee xD Anyways, I think you should write a bit more detail, and you're making yourself abuse Ed?! That's just cruel...

I kinda got the idea from that story of yours. I'm sorry! Also, I know it's cruel of me to abuse Ed like this. Like Roy said, he's only a teennager and he's trying to live as an adult. It's jus that, this Fullmetal story is my second one. I'm removing the first one because it sucks so bad and because I didn't know how to control my Notepad++, but I took the bull by the horns with the first chapter of this story, and I have finally mastered Notepad++. Ed shouldn't suffer so much, you're right. It's just easier for me to type the Parental part of Roy if I do this. I love Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric with all my heart. If Ed were real, I'd never treat him like this. I'd give/offer him a perfect life. Al will almost always agree with his bro, so Al's taken care of. This story's gunna come to close soon, though. I just need to get the hang of writing Parental!Roy-Ed.

Disclaimer: Envy and Claire! You failed at getting us the rights to own Fullmetal! GO SIT IN THE CORNER!

Chapter 4: A Happy Chapter

Alphonse was shaking as Claire came in front of him. "You're going to go see Fullmetal, aren't you?" Claire asked. Alphonse stayed silent. He was too afraid to speak. "I can let you go, I just need some answeres, m'kay?" Claire said. Alphonse nodded. "Okay. One, Are going to go and see Fullmetal?" Claire asked. Alphonse nodded. "Okay, Two. Is that military idiot with him?" Claire asked. Alphonse nodded again. Claire cursed. "Okay. Thank you. By the way, I didn't inject you with anything, and that pain will go away soon. You're luck I wasn't assigned to hurt you, Alphonse" Claire said. She walked off. Al stayed put for a while, processing what Claire had said. She had said she wasn't assigned to hurt him. That meant she had been assigned to hurt his brother, but by who? Alphonse shook it off for the time being, and continued on to Yozenai. Once there, he went straight to the hospital. He went straight to Ed's room, and came in. Ed was sleeping. "He's finally having a pleasent dream. Don't wake him" Roy said behind him. " Al smiled and nodded. "Alphonse" Ed said quietly in his sleep. Al looked at his sleeping figure. Ed lifted his automail hand. "Take my hand, Alphonse. Claire...she won't hurt you. I'm the one she wants for some reason." Ed mumbled. Roy's eyes widened a bit. Why was Ful- Edward, dreaming about that phsycopath? "Speaking of Clairde" Alphonse started. Roy looked at him. "What about her?" Roy asked. "I saw her, a ways away from Yozenai. At first, I had thought she injected something into me. But, she didn't She said that she wasn't assigned to hurt me. She was assigned to hurt Brother, but, who would tell her to do that?" Al questioned. "Al, I got a pretty good idea of who it was" Ed said. "Brother, you're awake" Al said happily. "And you're sure she didn't inject anything into you?" Ed asked. "Yes, Brother. I'm sure. She even said that she didn't inject anything into me" Al said. "I see. But, Al, think about it. Who isn't allowed to kill me?" Ed asked. "Envy" Roy and Al said at the same time. "Al, you have to promise me something" Ed said, staring directly at his brother. "What is it, Brother?" Al asked. "When it's time for you to go back to Central, please. Be careful. I don't want Claire hurting you, like she did me" Ed said. "Brother. Two things. One, Claire said she couldn't hurt me. Two, I'm not going back to Central without you, Brother" Al said. "Thanks, Al. That makes me feel so much better" Ed said, looking at the ground.

*Underneath Central*

"Got it" Claire said, walking up to Envy, holding a tube of Red liquid. "Where's the rest?" Envy asked, taking the tube. "In the other room. When can I use it on Fullmetal. I'm getting antsy" Claire said, jumping up and down a bit. "You can't use it until that military b****** is away from him and, get his younger brother with it too" Envy said. "I got a better idea. They both have human bodies. We can easily render them unconcious with the gas" Claire said, her eyes dancing with pleasure. "You're right" Envy said, smirking. Claire gave a little twirl. "You have some good ideas." Envy admitted. "What should I do with Pipsqueak's brother?" Claire asked. " Tie them both up. Make sure that Pipsqueak and his brother have a reasonable distance between them. Go towards his brother, but them, when you hear his begging to hurt him instead, take it." Envy said. "Perfect. Now, how do we get that military man out?" Claire asked. Envy's eyes danced. "This is where I come in" he said.

*Yozenai*

Ed and Al were chatting, while Roy enjoyed a nap. "I do, Riza" he mumbled. Ed and Al chuckled. " My flames are cold compared to you, Riza" he mumbled again. Ed and Al couldn't hold back their laughter. Roy blinked his eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked. " 'My flames are cold, compared to you, Riza' " Ed mocked. Roy's cheeks turned red. " 'I do, Riza' " Al mocked. He and Ed doubled over in laughter, as Roy's face turned beet red. Chani stepped into the room. "Oh. Hey, Alphonse" she said. "Chani" Al said happily. "What;s up with Mr. Blushie over there?" Chani asked. Ed and Al started to laugh again. "Okay, spill it. What happened?" Chani asked. " 'My flames are cold compared to you, Riza. I do, Riza' " the boys mocked, then started laughing some more. Chani giggled. Just thhen, the door opened up. Everyone stopped laughing.

It was Riza, herself.

A/N: Cookie for whoever can guess the Red liquid. You probly all know xD. And, you probly all know that the Riza is Envy, right?

Until Chapter 5 


	5. Red Water

A/N: Cookie goes to WrightingSadist. Do not fret, my darling reveiwer! Your answer did not sound sarcastic. I type like that sometimes, and I feel as if I were the one being sarcastic. Also! IMPORTANT NEWS! SOMEONE'S B-DAY IS COMING UP! APRIL 17TH! On April 17th, our lil' Aru Elric was brought into the world! (Ed's was February 3rd. WE MISSED HIS BIRTHDAY! NUUUUUUUUUUU ;_; )

Kok0roxGuardian: I am glad you like this story so much x3. I love your Broken-Heartd Brothers series. I can't wait for more of Quenched by the Red Water Alchemist. Each time I finish a chapter, I go 'Oh nooo! I finished it?! Poo, now I hafta wait 'til tomorrow...'

Also, I am going to TRY to update this every day while it's still running.

Disclaimer: Envy and Claire anre still in the corner for not gaining the rights for us...

Chapter 5: Red Water

"R-Riza?" Roy asked, glad that the two boys had stopped laughing about his nap murmurings. "I got worried about you, sir. You had olny talked to Alphonse, and you didn't tell me of Edward's condition, so I got a bit worried" Riza said. "Hold up, why were you worried about me?" Ed asked. "Brother" Al complained. "Maternal instinct" Riza replied, "I may not be your mother, but I do care about you, Ed". Ed didn't say a thing. He just looked at the blanket covering him. "What's wrong, Edward?" Riza asked. "It's nothing, Leiutenant*" Edward said. Alphonse stared at his brother. "Also,Colonel, I need to talk with you, outside the hospital" Riza said. "Alright. What about?" Roy asked. "All of your paperwork" Riza stated. A shiver went down Mustang's spine. "Come along, Colonel" Riza said, leaving the room. Roy reluctantly followed her. 'Good, this should give Claire time to use the Red water's gas" Envy thought, leading the Colonel outside.

"Brother, are you alright?" Alphonse asked. "Yeah. It's just what the Leiutenant said, about her maternal instinct" Ed replied. "Brother, I need to tell you something" Al finally said. "What is it Al?" Ed asked. "Why are you still working so hard, Brother? I have my body back., You planned to stop being a State Alchemist when I had my body back, so why are you still one?" Alphonse asked. "Al, I have to get the money somehow for us to live" Ed replied. "But, you don't to work as hard as you do" Alphonse said. "You're probably right, Al, but I want to protect you, too. If I couldn't I would fail you as an older brother" Ed admitted. "No you would'nt, Brother" Al exclaimed. Ed sniffed the air. There was something about this scent being familier. He suddely remembered what it was. "Al! Cover your mouth and nose, quick!" Ed yelled. It was the Red Water's toxic gas. Ed covered his mouth and nose, but he had already inhaled so many of the fumes. He felt lightheaded, and soon went unconcious. "Brother!" Alphonse cried out, removing the barricade from his mouth and nose to the toxic gas. Al soon felt lightheaded. 'Is this how Brother felt the first time with the Tringham brothers?' Al asked himself before going unconcious as well. Claire's maniacal laughter filled the room. She walked over to Alphonse, and picked him up. He was lighter, since he had no mechanical limbs. "Hate!" she cried out. A woman dropped down from the ceiling, wearing a black dress. She looked no more older than Claire, but, on the back of her right shoulder, there was the Ouroborous mark. "Pick up Fullmetal. I got his brother" Claire instructed. Hate picked up Ed, and she and Claire left the room with the Elrics.

Chani entered the room after a while. She screamed.

Roy and 'Riza' ran back to the room, hearing the scream. "What's wrong?" Roy asked Chani. "T-The boys! They're gone!" Chani exclaimed. Roy looked in, and, sure enough, the chair where Alphonse had been sitting in was empty, and so was Edward's bed. "I-I don't know where they could've gone!" Chani started sobbing. "Why are you crying?" Roy asked. "Because I don't know what to do. I should've never left the room." Chani sobbed. "Don't cry. Did you see anything, opening the door?" Roy asked. "A-A red gas, headed towards the open window" Chani sniffled. 'Red gas? RED WATER! OF COURSE! D*** THAT CLAIRE! SHE EVEN GOT ALPHONSE TOO!' Roy mentally screamed. "Don't worry. Riza and I will- Leiutenant? Where'd you go?" Roy said, looking around. Riza had disappeared. Another doctor walked right past the two. "That doctor...he died two years ago" Chani said. 'D*** IT! ENVY AND CLAIRE WERE PLANNING TO GET ME OUT OF THE ROOM, SO THEY COULD TAKE EDWARD AND ALPHONSE!' Roy screamed at himself, finally putting the peices together. Envy laughed, changing to his original form, right in front of Chani. Chani fainted. "Hello, Roy" Envy sneered, turning around. "Where are Edward and Alphonse?" Roy asked. "Claire is taking special care of them." Envy said with a smirk.

*somewhere in a bunker beneath the Earth*

Ed blinked his eyes open. Where was he? He saw Alphonse a ways away from him. He was tied up, and he had a fear-stricten facial expression. Claire was behind him, holding a syringe filled with Red Water up to Alphonse's neck.

A/N: I deleted The Lightning Alchemist because I failed so badly on that one. This is I guess, my Offical first Fullmetal story now. I guess. Do not fret, We all know Claire's plan with Alphonse!

* This is the way I spell Leiutenant. DON'T JUDGE MEH!

*goes to Tamaki Suoh emo corner* 


	6. Why?

A/N: The 17th gets closer with each passing day. On that day, I will make an Extra-Special One-Shot about the brothers celebrating Al's birthday! Also, I wanna know something? Who's your favorite Tringham brother? I can't pick a favorite. They're both adorable! Also, Moderate AlWin in this chapter. Don't get any ideas. I am a sole EdWin shipper, and a sole Royai shipper. I also ship Elricest, but that's just me. Don't judge the author's awkward habits *pokes ground with stick*

Disclaimer: I EXPECT GOOD RESULTS THIS TIME, YOU TWO! *yells as Envy and Claire leave*

Chapter 6: Why?

Ed struggled to get out of the ropes he was in. "Alphonse!" he screamed. Claire smiled madly as she watched Ed struggle to help his brother. After a while, she felt as if she were losing time. "That's ENOUGH!" Claire bellowed. Ed stopped struggling. "If you continue to struggle, this goes right into Alphonse" Claire said, the mad smile returning to her face. Ed had never seen someone as devious as this before. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was afraid. He was afraid for his life. He was afraid for Alphonse's life. "Please", he begged "Let Alphonse go. You got me" Ed finally said. "Brother! No!" Al cried as Claire walked towrds him, getting ready to inject Ed with the Red Water. Ed was now visibly shaking. He was scared. "Stop!" Al cried. Claire ignored him, and kept walking. "Someone please help me" Ed said to himself closing his eyes tightly and hanging his head. There was a snap, and then a scream,and then, a "Man, that was close". "Fullmetal, open your eyes" Roy said calmly. Ed opened them. Claire was off to the side, her hand red, and the syringe broken on the ground. "Are you okay, Edward?" Roy asked, untying him. Ed nodded. "Alphonse!" Ed exclaimed. "He's okay." Roy comforted. Ed hung his head again. "Thanks, Colonel" he said quietly. Ed knew he would'nt have made it out of here alive if Roy hadn't showed up. "You're welcome, Edward" Roy said. "Can you please check on Al? He's probably more shaken up about this" Ed admitted. Roy nodded, stood up, and walked over to Alphonse. He untied the younger boy. "You okay, Alphonse?" Roy asked. Al nodded. "What about Brother?" he asked. "Ed's alright. He asked me to come check on you" Roy said. Al stood up, and ran to his brother. When Alphonse sat down next to him, he gave his brother a tight hug*. "I thought that I'd lose you, Brother" Al said, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. "It's okay, Al. I'm alright" Ed assured. Al sniffled, and nodded. "Hey now, don't cry on me, Al" Ed said jokingly. Alphonse nodded, and smiled. Claire stood up. Roy stood up as well, and got in position to fight. "Looks like I have to go for now. You ruined my fun, Colonel. Oh well, we still have time" Claire said. She jumped down a flight of stairs, and seemed to dissappear. A pain shot thrugh Ed, andhe let out a grunt of pain. Al let go of him, having forgotton completely about his broken limbs. "It's okay, Al. I understand. You were worried" Ed said to his brother's reaction of his pain. "You know, Brother. You never cease to amaze me" Al said. Ed smiled and chuckled.

*a few hours later*

Ed was back in the hospital room. "Edward. What happedned before I arrived?" Roy asked. "I don't want to talk about it" Ed said, looking away. "Neither do I" Alphonse said, looking out the window. Roy grew concerned. What had happened that BOTH of them didn't want to say anything. Alphonse lowered his head to take a nap. Ed closed his eyes again.

Ed's Dream:

Ed watched the syringe closely. It was so close to his younger brother. If the Red Water was injected into him, he'd die! He would fail as an older brother. Heck, he already was! "No! Stop! Please, don't hurt him!" Ed begged. "Oh, Alphonse. Isn't it the best, him begging me to kill him instead of you" Claire said with a smile. "Brother!" Alphonse cried. "No! Don't!" Ed cried. He watched as the syringe was plunged into Alphonse's neck. "Alphonse! No!" Ed cried. Hate came in front of him. Ed shut his eyes tightly. "Edward! Wake up! Wake up!" a voce yelled.

*Back to Reality*

Ed opened his eyes. He was swaeting, and roy was shaking him. Alphonse was still somehow asleep. Roy placed the back of his hand on Ed's forehead. He cursed. "All this stress you have, Ed. It's given you a d*** fever. Make sure you stay alive while I go get a cloth for you." Roy said. Ed looked at his brother's sleeping figure. He gave a small smile. He was happy. Alphonse was finally able to sleep again.

Alphonse's Dream:

(Warning! This dream is quite silly! Be ready for extreme laughter!) Alphonse was in a flower field with Winry. The two were picking some of the flowers. "Hey, Al!" Winry said. "Yeah?" Al said, looking up. As soon as he did, however, he got a face full of Dandelions. Winry giggled. "Get over here!" Al yelled jokingly. He started chasing her through the flowers. He soon lost sight of her. "Where did she go?" Al said, searching the flowers. What he didn't know was that Winry was hiding amound the Daffodils and Marigods. Her blonde hair helped her blend in perfectly. She heard Alphonse calling her name. "Winry! Come on! I wanna go back!" Al cried. Winry moved amongst the flowers, and popped up in front of Al. "Wah!" Al cried, getting caught off guard. Winry laughed. Alphonse picked her up, bridal-stye, and kissed her cheek. Winry kissed back. With the kisses fresh in their minds, Al walked back to the Rockbell household, carrying Winry the entire way.

Alphonse woke himself up. That was a good dream, but why did he have it? He knew that Winry favored Ed over him. Al looked at his brother, and saw Roy putting a damp cloth on Ed's forehead. "The stress gave him a fever. He needs all the sleep he can get" Roy mentioned. Al nodded. "This is all my fault, Al" Ed mumbled. Roy and Al looked at the sleeping boy. "This is all my fault, Al" Ed repeated. "So I'll do whatever it takes to get your body back" Ed mumbled.

A/N: I LOVE the Brothers Remix by Vic. That's where I got that ending dialogue for Ed. Next chapter will be like a flashback chapter. It'll range between Little Ed and Al to Armor Al and Ed.

I have a very serious question, now: What if it was Ed trapped in the armor and Al with the automail? I'm too afraid to draw a picture like that. I'll cry if I do.

*This IS NOT Elricest. How would YOU react if your older brother was on the verge of death, but a parental figure saved him just in time? Put yourself in Al's shoes once in a while! 


	7. Alphonse!

A/N: This chapter will be in Ed's POV for the first half because it's his dream. It'll range from when they were little kids, to when Al was in the armor. Also, I have a poll up on my profile about Claire. Vote vote vote! Also! We has two special dates to remember this year:  
April 17th: Our beloved Al's birthday October 3rd: FMA Day. The day Ed and Al burnt down the house.

Disclaimer: What is TAKING those two so long! I wanna own mah Eddo-kins!

Chapter 7: "Alphonse!"

I was floating in a dark nothingness. Where was I? Was I dead? Oh,No! If I was dead, then, I left Alphonse all alone! There was a bright light. When I was able to see again, I was in our old house. I was young again. Alphonse was standing behind me, giggling. He was soaking wet. I looked out the window. Rain. I had forgotton that Alphonse loved the rain. "Alphonse. Let me dry you off" Mom said. "No!" Al giggled. He ran off, laughing while Mom chased him with a towel. I had to laugh. I did whenever he did this. Mom always ended up catching him after five minutes. Al would get tired of running, so he always gave up. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Al was drawing the Human Transmutation circle. I kneeled down to help him. Once we were done, we placed the material in the middle. I took the knife. I pricked my finger with it. "Alphonse. Give your finger" I said. Al did so, and I gently pricked his finger. A single drop came from our fingers and hit the material. "It's our blood. From her blood" I said. We kneeled down, and clapped our hands together. Placing them on the edge of the circle, everything was starting out perfectly. But then, the circle emitted a purple light. Something was wrong. "Brother" Al cried out. I turned to him, to see him getting pulled to the center. "Al" I cried out. "Brotheeer!" Alphonse cried, sticking out his arm for me to grab his hand. I did the exact same thing, but I couldn't grab his hand in time. Everything went back to normal. I looked to the middle of the circle, hoping to see mom. I didn't. I saw this black thing. It extended it's arm towards me. The arm seemed to snap, and it went down, blood now covering it. "This isn't wasn't suppose to happen! Alphonse! Alphonse" I cried. The suit of armor fell to the ground. I dragged myself to it, and drew a seal on the back of it. I next drew the seal on my arms and my chest. "Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart! You can have it! Just give me my little brother back!" I yelled, placing my hands on the armor. I was in the off-white room again. Truth talked to me some more, and then I was sent back. "Brother. What happened? It all seemed rigt, your theroms and equations" Al said to me. "It wasn't the math, Al. It was us"* I said.

*Normal POV*

"Al!" Ed shouted, waking up. "Brother?" Al asked him, looking at him. "My dream, Al. It was about the thing we created. You being taken away, and me binding your soul to that armor" Edward said, not even noticing Roy was back in the room. Al came to Ed's side. "Are you going to be okay, Brother?" he asked. "Yeah. After all, tis time it was only a nightmare" I said with a ligt laugh. "Yeah" Al chuckled. Ed smiled. He was happy that his brother had his body back. His brother could now experience the things that he couldn't when he was in the armor. Ed felt the cloth on his forehead. "Don't you dare take that off. You have a fever, and it needs to go down" Roy said. Ed put his arm down.

* while later*

Ed was finally eating some of the food the hospital gave him. He finished everything. The milk still remained. "Drink your milk, Edward" Roy said, a sly sile playing on his lips. "I'm not gunna drink it" Ed growled, having a staring contest with the evil liquid**. Al laughed.

A/N: Sucky chapter, I know :( I fail at this chapter *pokes ground with stick*

*BEST. FURKING. SCENE. IN EPISODE 3 OF 2003.  
** Remember this scene from Brotherhood, episode 9? Ed was having an epic staring contest with the bottle of milk xD 


	8. Claire Tringham

A/N: I'm gunna try to drag this thing out for just a bit longer. No one voted on the poll, and I told you guys twice about it. I have made my decision: It'll be revealed at the end. The ending of this chapter will be a shocker to you all. JUST YOU SEE!

Disclaimer: What is taking Claire and Envy so long?

Chapter 8: Remember Me?

"No!" Ed cried. "Drink it, Fullmetal!" Roy urged, trying to get Ed to drink the milk. "I told you I don't drink that crap!" Ed yelled. Al was watching, trying not to laugh at his brother's refusal to drink the milk. Ed covered his mouth with his hands to prevent any of the evil white liquid from entering his mouth. "If that's the way you want to play, Fullmetal, you'll just be a pipsqueak forever" Roy said, smirking. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled, sitting straight up, but going back down in pain. "Don't do that, Fullmetal" Roy said, putting the milk back down. Ed turned his head away from Roy. "Brother?" Alphonse said. Ed didn't answer. "Fullmetal?" Roy said. Ed still didn't answer. Al got out of his chair, and went to the side that Ed's head was facing. He started chuckling. His brother had fallen asleep yet again. Roy felt Ed's forehead. His temperature had gone down. He was glad of that. "Colonel? Thanks for saving us from Claire" Al said, looking at the ground. "Your welcome, Alphonse. Truth is, it wouldn't be the same without Fullmetal or you" Roy said. "Life wouldn't be the same without you either, Colonel" Ed said, having woke up from his very short nap. "Brother. I think Claire seems familier, but I can't put my finger on who she is" Al said. "Me either, Al" Ed said. "Wait, you know her from somewhere?!" Roy exclaimed. "She seems so familier. And the mask she wore when she dealt with the Red Water seems familier too" Al said.

*Underneath Central*

"D*** that colonel!" Claire screeched. Her hand was still slightly red from her jumping out of the way of the flames at the last second. "I was so close to killing him, and that b****** of a colonel comes in! D*** him!" Claire ranted. "It's your fault, you know. You took too long to kill at least his brothe" Envy said. "YOU SHUT UP!" Claire screeched. She obviously wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded at the moment. Envy rolled his eyes. "You know, there IS a way to torture the pipsqueak without phisically hurting him" Envy said. "I'm listening" Claire said. "His brother" Envy said. Claire's eyes lit up and a smirk fell on her face. "Remember when I told you I saw his brother outside of Yozenai? Well, I had lied to him. I made sure to inject a special concoction into him" Claire said, her eyes dancing in pleasure. "Come on. Tell me what it does." Envy said. "You'll see" Claire said, patting Envy on the head. Envy grew annoyed, and grabbed Claire's burnt hand "****!" Claire shouted. Envy let it go. "**** you" Claire growled. "Don't do that again, then" Envy said. Claire growled.

*Yozenai Hospital*

Roy had left the hospital room so that the brothers could talk to each other. He stayed right outside the door, though, making sure the two didn't get kidnapped again. He could hear the conversation clearly, though. "Brother. I...I think Claire lied when I saw her outside of Yozenai" Al said. "What's wrong, Al?" Ed asked. "I don't feel so well, Brother" Al said. It was true, too. Everything for Alphonse was becoming blurry, and dizzy. He couldn't concentrate on one thing for too long, even his brother. "Al, tell me what's whats wrong!" Ed exclaimed. Al ran to the room's trash can, and threw up. Ed looked away. He didn't need to see this. When his brother was finished puking, Ed turned towards him. "Now, what's wrong?" Ed asked again. "Brother, I feel dizzy" Al said, before puking again. Roy came back in the room. He saw Al puking. "What happened?" Roy asked. "He says he feels dizzy. I think Claire actually DID inject something into him" Ed said to Roy. Al finished puking again, and Roy felt his head. He cursed. "How in the h*** did you get a God d*** fever in such short time?" Roy mumbled. He helped Al back to the chair. "Get some rest, Alphonse" Roy told him. Al weakly nodded, and fell asleep, his head hanging down. "Fullmetal. About Claire. How do you know her?" Roy asked. Ed thought for a bit, then seemed to remember.

"Her name. Her name is Claire Tringham"

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! FEAR CLAIRE TRINGHAM! FEAR HER! Truth is, I have always wanted to be related to the Elrics and the Tringhams. So, In one story, It'll be Claire Elric. In this one and some others, It'll be Claire Tringham. Okay. Imma try to drag out this story for one or two more chapters. Byee! For now xDDDD.  



End file.
